


Peculiar taste

by Nudelkaetzchen



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelkaetzchen/pseuds/Nudelkaetzchen
Summary: Johnny and Mavis are having trouble with their relationship lately. Drac silently observes from the background until it is plainly obvious that he has to step in. Drac x Johnny fanfic. If you do not like do not read. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

There is not enough of this pairing out there so I am making my own.

English is not my first language.

Title: Peculiar taste

Ages:

Mavis: 137

Johnny: 40

Dennis: 17

Dracula: 568

* * *

Chapter 1

They were arguing again. Drac knew this since it was not the first time that he heard it. His daughter and her human husband had fights like this almost every week now.

It was not like Dracula was eavesdropping. He just happened to walk by in the corridor and in front of his daughters' room the first time that he heard it. After that it not only happened in her room but everywhere in the hotel.

Drac never said anything or interrupted them. It was something they had to figure out themselves. At least that's what he thought the first few times he heard them.

But now as he was standing at her door again, his hand raised as if to knock, he wasn't so sure that this could be ignored any longer.

He listened anyway not giving away that he was there.

"W-what do you want me to do?" asked the desperate voice of Johnny.

"Ugh…we went over this so many times before. I told you, I don't know if-if I still feel the same way for you." –was the answer as Mavis looked out the window.

"You said that…but what do you mean by that? What did I do? Just tell me and I will try to change." –Johnny was desperate as he tried touching her shoulder.

"It's not that easy. It's just…you changed so much. You look so…different." –she said as she suddenly turned and Johnnies hand fell back to his side. "You are not the man that I Zinged with!"

"Well yeah, I am older now. It's what we humans do. We age and we change outside, but I am still the same inside. I still love you. I thought you accepted me as I am?!"

Mavis just sighed and turned back to look out her window into the night.

"I didn't know that you changed so fast and that you live for such a short time. I really thought you were 121 when we met, just as you said. But that was also a lie."

"Well yeah, but I was 21 at that time…just you know, I added a few years."

"A few years? Humans don't even live 100 years! And if they do they are really old!"

"I'm sorry! That is the way it is. I can't change that."

He really didn't understand why this was such a big issue for Mavis. But if he thought about it, it made sense. He would die and she would be alone.

Johnny was 40 years old now and he was not getting any younger. He wasn't scrawny anymore but had a nice built that he was proud of. It didn't happen on its own. But as it seems Mavis was not that into it.

After a lot of thinking, he tried to talk to her about maybe turning him into a vampire and then this issue would be solved. He would do it if it made her happy.

But she said that that would not solve her problem.

She just didn't love him anymore.

They both stayed silent for a while and Johnny just shuffled his feet as Mavis gazed outside.

"Look, we'll figure something out. Dennis is coming home next week for the school holidays. So could we maybe not make him upset with this like last time?"

"It was your fault that happened."

"Well that is so not true. We both argued, so it was both of our faults!" –he said a little louder now, beginning to get irritated with her.

That is when it happened.

She turned so fast that he didn't even have time to register what happened. Just as he felt a searing pain in his left cheek and he stumbled back a few steps, did his eyes widen and his breathing stopped for a minute.

She hit him, and pretty hard too if the blood that was dribbling down from his lips was any indication.

For a minute she looked like she wanted to apologize, but then her eyes set and she turned back to the window again.

"I am going for a flight. Please leave before I come back." –with that said she turned into her bat form and was outside in an instant. After a few seconds she was not visible anymore.

Johnny stood there in the middle of the room. His hand slowly rose as he touched his cheek. His teeth cut the inside of his mouth. That was where the blood was coming from. He was sure that it was starting to swell as well.

With a slow gulp he turned around and headed for the door. He needed to get out of here. Go to his room. He knew he was going to lose it any minute now. Not because of the pain but because of who inflicted it.

Mavis never hurt him before. NEVER!

Tears were slowly welling in his eyes, he blinked them away but they were coming back anyway.

As he opened the door and tried to bolt outside he bumped into someone. Thinking it was another guest, he started to apologize and make his way towards his room without looking up.

He stopped as his arm was seized and he was turned back around.

He looked up with startled eyes and met the ones of the last person he wanted to see right now, aside from Mavis herself.

Dracula's eyes were unreadable. They looked at each other for a second before Drac's eyes wandered lover to the blood on his lips and chin.

"Come with me." –was all he said and the human didn't have it in him to protest.

In the years he was living here he and the count have become really good friends. They did a lot of things together and even talked a lot.

It was nice getting to know the older vampire a little more over time.

As they walked along the corridor, it became obvious that they were heading to Drac's room. It was not that far away, so they got there relatively quickly.

As they entered the spacious room, Dracula steered Johnny to a chair and made him sit in it.

The young man looked down to avoid eye contact. Feeling ashamed and feeling the need to apologize.

Just as he was about to do just that, he was stopped as two fingers, coated in something, went to the side of his mouth searching the cut under all the blood.

He didn't fight it as Drac pushed his fingers around and then went a little inside his mouth where the cut was.

It was awkward but bearable for the few seconds that it lasted.

Drac slowly pulled his fingers away and got a handkerchief from his pocket. He cleaned the blood from his face and then inspected the wound carefully. He nodded briefly and then turned away to put the cloth in the trash and wash his hands.

Johnny realized that the pain lessened. He gingerly touched the wound with his tongue and his eyes widened as he realized that the cut was gone. Nothing remained, only the dull feeling, that was also slowly leaving his face.

"T-thank you." –he said quietly. "That is some kind of miracle stuff you got there. Wish I had that as a kid. I was really clumsy back then so I hurt myself a lot."

He smiled as he tried to lighten the mood.

The other did not find it amusing however and just turned to look at him in silence again.

"Soooo…what was that stuff anyway? Can I have any to take with me?"

He was not prepared when the answer came.

"It was saliva. A vampires' saliva works as an agent for closing wounds."

"You mean?! Ugh gross maaaan!" –he moaned as he tried to get rid of the already dried liquid.

"Don't make a fuss about it. I just used a little."

"Yeah but in my mouth too…duuuude…that is like…really weird. It's like we...ki-…just ask first before you do something like that again."

Dracula sighed and with a wave of his hand a chair flew in front of Johnny.

He took a seat and again they were face to face much to the human's embarrassment.

He looked at the floor. It was pathetic that he couldn't look into the eyes of the other man.

"I must apologize."

Did he hear that right?

"W-what?"

Dracula sat there with furrowed brows and a serious expression.

"What Mavis said, it was not right. And for that I apologize."

Okay. This was really weird. Dracula was saying that his beloved daughter was wrong and even admitting it to Johnny. A human, who just popped into his life not even that long ago.

"It's okay. I did lie to her about my age that first time. And after that it never came up again so I never told her my true age."

"You lied because of me."

"Well, yeah but that is in the past. It doesn't matter anymore."

"It matters to Mavis as it seems."

Johnny nibbled on his lips hard enough to open the freshly closed wound again.

"I just healed that you silly human!"

"Sorry!"

He saw now when Drac lifted his hand to his mouth and licked his finger again, coating it in saliva. Knowing what was about to happen, his face became red in an instant.

"W-wait, you don't have to do that. It's okay. It doesn't hurt, just..." –he trailed off as Drac's hand hovered just inches from his face. He didn't move and didn't speak. He just waited and stared…rather intently.

"You know…you're creeping me out a bit."

"I am sorry. It has been a while since…since I smelled blood." –gulping the vampire lowered his arm.

"Oh…I see. If it is bothering you, you can work your magic on it again."

Drac only nodded but didn't make a move.

Then he slowly covered the eyes of the human and before Johnny could register what was happening, he felt something touch the side of his mouth.

But…HOLY CRAP it was no finger this time.

He shivered and gripped the armrest as if his life depended on it.

The feeling was gone as fast as it arrived and the hand dropped from his eyes, making everything visible again.

"I thought you didn't like human blood, something about it being fatty." –he whispered to the other.

The thought frightened him that he was this calm about the matter. A vampire just tasted his blood. He should be freaking out about this. But he wasn't, because it was Drac.

For his part Dracula just licked his lips and nodded again.

"I did say that." –was the only answer Johnny received.

"You are behaving really weird. Are you okay?" –the human muttered as he fiddled with his fingers.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to…" –the vampire trailed off.

"You don't have to. It's okay. I kind of understand. Mavis and I talked about this before, about blood and all. I once cut my finger and she became really weird and ran out. At the time I didn't understand."

"Yes, well still, I shouldn't have done that without asking your first. At any rate I will talk with Mavis about all this. This is partly my fault. If I had educated her more on humans and what is different about them this wouldn't have happened. But I was ignorant myself back then as you know."

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. We are friends now, so water over the bridge." –he smiled in earnest making the vampire smile as well.

Drac just laughed and shook his head.

"You should head to your room and rest."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." –Johnny muttered as he stood up and stretched. "Thank you again, for everything."

With that said Johnny left the room and closed the room after himself, not seeing the panicked look on the others face.

Dracula stood in the middle of his room silently and held his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" –he asked without receiving an answer.

The sun was slowly coming up.

* * *

I hope you all liked it!

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In his room Johnny laid in his bed but he couldn't fall asleep. His thoughts were going a mile a minute.

He noticed that the older vampire often watched them arguing. He would catch his eyes staring their way from somewhere but he would never say a word to them.

They never talked about it before today.

It made Johnny nervous in the beginning, thinking that Drac would swoop in and just say that he should just leave because he was making his little girl sad.

That however never happened. On the contrary, Drac apologized to him and healed his wound.

His hand wandered up to his lips and he wouldn't be able to fight down the redness even if he tried.

But he didn't try.

The whole thing left him extremely confused. Drac was acting really out of character and Johnny never saw this side of him. It made him feel things for the other that really shouldn't be.

He sighed and let his hand fall back onto the bed.

Closing his eyes he hoped that he would fall asleep fast and without any more thoughts.

He would just figure it out the next day. Slowly he fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mavis landed silently on her windowsill before the sun could hurt her and turned back into her human form. The flight did her good and she calmed down.

Not long after she took off she started to regret hurting her husband but she just felt so much rage at that moment. It made her feel miserable. She needed to apologize but there was still the issue about their constant arguments.

This could not go on much longer. She knew there was only one solution but she was afraid to utter those words to him and so they just went in circles.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and she looked up to see his father entering silently.

"Hey dad, you still up?"

"Yes I am my moonlight, but we need to talk."

"Oh, d-did you hear it?"

Dracula just sighed and nodded making her daughter feel ashamed of herself.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, you have to believe me. I just…"

"I know you didn't. Sometimes rage is hard to…control as a vampire. It happened to me often enough."

She nodded but let him continue.

"You have to understand that even though you feel like you lose control you cannot raise your hand on anybody, especially a human. They are very fragile. Johnny was really hurt."

"Is he okay? I need to check on him!" –she panicked hearing that from her father. She didn't think she hit that hard.

"There is no need, I healed him. He is in his room sleeping."

"Oh, okay then."

"Mavis that you hurt him is bad but it is not the real issue here. What you said to him, what you have been saying to him…"

"I know, I know! I said some really bad things to him. I just don't know what to feel or think. Humans are so different. I love that about them, don't get me wrong. I just thought that since we Zinged, everything would be okay forever. But it's all falling apart and I am to blame."

"Listen to me!" –said Drac as he gripped her shoulders lightly. "You cannot let this continue and come between the relationship that you still have with him. Feelings can change over time, it is not something to be afraid of."

Mavis sniffled and looked her father in the eyes.

"Do you still love him?"

"Y-yeah, but it's different then how it used to be. He is the father of my son and he is a good person. He helps with everything, never complaining and listens to me all the time. He is wonderful, I just do not feel the same."

"Then you need to tell him exactly this. Love can fade but friendship is forever. You do not want to lose him over this, trust me."

"I trust you dad, and I know you are right. I have to…end it with him. I need to apologize and maybe he will consider staying my friend. I just doubt it after all that I said and done to him. I behaved like a monster!" –losing the fight inside herself she burst out crying.

Drac pulled her into a tight hug and caressed her hair.

"It is okay. Let it all out. You will feel much better after that. I know it feels bad now but with time it will all be better."

It took a while for the younger vampire to calm down in the arms of her father but eventually the tears stopped and she pushed back a little.

"Thank you dad, I really needed that. I feel much better if really tired."

"You are welcome. Just go to bed and get a good sleep. Everything will be much clearer the next time you wake up."

Nodding she wiped her eyes one last time and gave a quick peck on the older ones cheek.

"Good morning dad."

"Good morning pumpkin."

Smiling he made his way to the door and out of the room. It was quiet in the corridor since he was the only one there.

Slowly he made his way back towards his room but stopped short not long after that. Turning in the other direction he made his way towards a different room.

He knew he shouldn't but he was just going in to check up on him. To make sure that he was really okay and sleeping as instructed. Deep down however he knew that was just a lie he told himself.

Gliding silently on the carpet he finally arrived at the wooden door where he knew the young man was sleeping on the other side.

With a quick flick of his wrist it unlocked and creaked open. Moving inside he saw that the curtains were closed off so no sunlight could penetrate. A figure was lying in bed unmoving aside from the rhythmic up and down as he breathed.

He observed for a moment from a distance, still fighting inside. Should he leave? He made sure that the human was indeed sleeping, and he didn't seem to be in any pain.

As if on cue Johnny turned over and from his side to his back and groaned before getting comfortable and falling quiet again.

Dracula stared at his sleeping face before finally deciding and sitting on the bed. Touching the top of his head where his unruly hair lay, he slowly stroked it. Johnny's hair was fluffy and very soft, he liked the feel of it.

Fingertips slowly moved downwards over eyelids and cheek, over a slightly ajar mouth and small chin. They stopped just below that on his neck feeling his steady pulse. Humans were warm and full of life unlike monsters, who weren't. It was something he desperately wanted to feel and experience.

Johnny was still in some ways a conundrum in Drac's eyes. He was always happy and accepted everyone and everything. Drac was in a way kind of jealous of him for this for this trait.

Seeing him sad and devastated pulled something inside him that he didn't feel for a long time. A very strong force that told him he had to help this human, to make him feel better. If Dracula didn't know any better he would say it felt just like a Zing. But that couldn't be the reason. He just cared for the human as anyone would after so many years.

Johnny groaned again and his eyes opened slowly as if sensing that someone was next to him. Their eyes met and for a moment neither said anything.

"D-Drac? What are you doing here?" –came his groggy voice.

"Nothing, just making sure you were resting. I am sorry I woke you up. I will leave."

"No!"

The slight outburst surprised the vampire and the human himself.

"Please, just stay a bit more."

"As you wish." –he said as his hand went back to the others hair and started running his fingers through it.

Sighing at the feeling and that the vampire would stay by his side, he settled back down in content.

"You talk to her yet?"

"Yes, but do not think about that now. You need to rest."

"Okay."

Comfortable silence settled over them once again as Drac just continued moving his hand through his hair.

Becoming curious himself Johnny sat up in bed and stretched upwards. Drac followed his every move and knew what he wanted to do but did nothing to stop him.

Johnny's hand slowly touched the slicked back hair of the vampire. He thought it would feel weird and sticky but it did not.

As it turned out it was rather soft and a few strands fell lose by his ministrations.

Dracula still just watched.

"Wow it's softer than it looks, weird."

"You find it weird?"

"No, not weird as in bad, but weird weird, you know?" –seeing the others expression he just laughed and shook his head.

"I like it. It is you."

Drac just hummed and accepted the answer, feeling nice about the compliment.

The vampire's hands suddenly stilled and he held the head of the other as his head moved closer to the humans.

Feeling the slight change Johnny immediately became red as his mouth opened and his breathing hitched. They were only inches from each other but he could do nothing to stop the other. He felt mesmerized by Drac's eyes. He was sure that he was using some power but the eyes that stared at him were normal. No glow came from them which meant that he was just letting this happen on his own.

He was weirdly calm about this, just as he was the last time they were this close.

Their lips met in a tingly kiss that lasted only a few seconds. It was enough to knock all the air out of his lungs as his breathing became just that much faster.

As Drac pulled away, Johnny's lips followed and they kissed a second time. This one lasted longer and Johnny had to pull away to breath because as he found out with Mavis, vampires did not need to breath.

Calming his breath and feeling Drac's fingers in his hair again he smiled shyly up at him.

"I like that too." –he whispered and wanted to dive in for a third kiss but was stopped by the other who only smiled and shook his head.

"You need to sleep. I kept you awake long enough."

"But…"

"No buts, go back to sleep. I will stay here until you do."

Pouting slightly he just laid back but of course he was wide awake and no sleep came. Until Drac started humming that is.

The familiar tunes and the feeling in his hair slowly started to lull him. As his eyes closed he tried looking at the other one last time.

"Drac?"

"Hmm?"

"What does this mean now?"

"I do not know." –he whispered before Johnny fell asleep, not sure if he even heard it.

He stood up after a little while and left the room, staring at his ring all the way to his own room.

Hope you liked! :)


End file.
